good_vs_badfandomcom-20200215-history
Archenemy
An archenemy, archfoe, archnemesis, or simply nemesis is some character's designated and most important enemy. The archenemy can be the Big Bad, the Dragon, the Rival, an Evil Counterpart, or an Harmless Villain. They can be the foil to the character. For example, their presence may not be as powerful as the Big Bad, but their feud with the Hero is usually more personal. If there is a Greater Scope Villain, his archenemy commonly is the Big Good. List of Archenemies Anime/Manga *'Pokemon' **'Saturn's Toxicroak to Brock's Croagunk **Burgundy to Cilan **Ghetsis to N, Anthea and Concordia *'Yu-Gi-Oh': Yami Bakura/Dark Bakura to Yami Yugi/Dark Yugi **Gozaburo Kabia to Seto Kabia **Blue-Eyes White Dragon to Dark Magician **Dr. Faker to Kaito *'Fairy Tail': Zeref Dragneel and Acnologia to Natsu Dragneel **Acnologia is also to the Dragon Slayers **Deliora and Silver Fullbuster to Gray Fullbuster **Jellal Fernandes to Kagura Mikazuchi **Mard Geer to Celestial Spirit King *'Date A Live': Sir Issac Ray Peram Westcott to Elliot Baldwin Woodman and Shido Itsuka/Takamiya **Kurumi Tokisaki to Mana Takamiya **Minerva Liddell to Artemisia and Mikie Okamine *'One Piece': Crocodile to Nefertari Vivi, the Royal Courts, Alabasta, and Monkey D. Luffy **Donquixote Doflamingo to Traflalgar Law, King Riku Dold III, Rebecca, Kyros, Viola, the Tontatta Kingdom, and the Straw Hats **Bartholomew Kuma to Monkey D. Luffy and Monkey D. Dragon **Gekko Moriah to Kaido, Monkey D. Luffy, and Donquixote Doflamingo **Akainu to Monkey D. Luffy, the Whitebeard Pirates, and Aokiji **Marshall D. Teach to Monkey D. Luffy **Diamante to Rebecca and Kyros **"Tin-Plate" Wapol to Tony Tony Chopper **World Nobles to D. *'Naruto' **Orochimaru to Anko Mitarashi, Hiruzen Sarutobi, Jiraiya, Tsunade, the Leaf Village, and Naruto Uzumaki **Butsuma Senju to Tajima Uchiha **Rasa to Gaara **Second Mizukage to the 2nd Tsuchikage Animation *'Spongebob Squarepants' **Sheldon J. Plankton to Mr. Krabs and Spongebob Squarepants **Man-Ray to Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy *'Fairly OddParents' **Vicky the Babysitter, Denzel Crocker, and Remy Buxaplenty to Timmy Turner **Bronze Kneecap to the Crimson Chin **Foop to Poof Thomas Cosma *'Danny Phantom': Vlad Masters/Plasmius to Danny Phantom *'Invader Zim': Dib to Zim *'Looney Tunes' **Elmer Fudd, Yosemite Sam, and Cecil Turtle to Bugs Bunny **Marvin the Martian to Duck Dodgers **Sylvester to Tweety Bird and Speedy Gonzales **Wile E. Coyote to Roadrunner *'Family Guy' **Ernie the Giant Chicken to Peter Griffin **Bertram Griffin to Stewie Griffin **Michael "Mental Mike" Pulaski to Meg Griffin *'Powerpuff Girls': Mojo Jojo and the Rowdyruff Boys to the Powerpuff Girls **Mojo Jojo and Brick to Blossom **HIM and Boomer to Bubbles **The Gang Greengang and Butch to Buttercup *'Dexter's Laboratory': Mandark to Dexter *'Codename: Kids Next Door' **'The Delightful Children From Down the Lane, Chad Dickson, and Father to Numbuh 1 **Grandfather to Numbuh 0/Monty Uno **Cree Lincoln and Heinrich von Mazipan to Numbuh 5 **Mr. Boss to Sector V as a whole *'Ben 10': Vilgax, Kevin 11, Dr. Aloysius Animo, Attea, and Malware to Ben Tennyson **Charmcaster and Hex to Gwen Tennyson **Ragnarok to Kevin Levin **The Diagon to Sir Geroge **Master Kundo to Rook Blonko *'Jimmy Neutron': King Goobot and Professor Calamitous to Jimmy Neutron *'Gravity Falls': Bill Cipher to Time Baby **Pacific Northwest the Mabel Pines *'Courage the Cowardly Dog': Katz to Courage *'Wander Over Yonder': Lord Hater and Dr. Screwball Jones to Wander *'Total Drama': Chris McLean to everyone throughout the series. **Heather to Gwen and Leshawna **Alejandro to Heather **Mal to Mike **Sugar to Sky and Ella **Ice Dancers to the Police Cadets and the Goths **Chet and Lorenzo to each other (formerly) Comic *'DC' **Darkseid to Orion, Highfather, the rest of New Genesis, the JLA, the whole of the DCU, **Lex Luthor, Brainiac, General Zod I, and Ultra-Humanite to Superman ***General Sam Lane to Lois Lane and also to Superman ***General Zod is also to Jor-El ***Jax-Ur to Nightwing and Flamebird **The Crime Syndicate and Ultraman to Alexander Luthor Sr. **Reactron, Cyborg Superman, Lesla-Lar to Supergirl ***Dolores Satan Girl to Ember **The Joker, Two-Face, Professor Hugo Strange, and Ra's Al-Ghul to Batman ***Black Mask to Catwoman ***James Gordon to Gray Dickson and Barbara Gordon ***Carleton Lehah and Nicholas Scratch to Azarel II / Batman II ***Issac/Massacre to Batwing I Film *'Star Wars': Darth Vader to Luke Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi, and Leia Organa **Darth Maul is also to Obi-Wan Kenobi Literature *'Sherlock Holmes': James Moriarty to Sherlock Holmes *'Harry Potter': Lord Voldemort to Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore **Bellatriz Lestrange to Neville Longbottom and Molly Weasley and Sirius Black **Severus Snape to James Potter Live Action *'Doctor Who': The Masters, Daleks, Cybermen, Davros, Fenric, Madame Kovarian, and Queen Elizabeth to the Doctor **The Great Intelligence to Clara Osward **Thals is also to the the Daleks **Rutans to the Sontarans **Zane Willis and Craig Cooper *'The Flash (2014)': Eobard Thawne and Captain Cold to Barry Allen **Clyde Mardon and Mark Mardon to *'iCarly': Nevel Amadeus Pepperman to Carly Shay, Sam Puckett, and Freddie Benson *'Kick-Ass' **Red Mist / Motherfucker to Kick-Ass and Hit-Girl **Frank D'Amico to MaCreadys and Damon / Big Daddy Video Games *'Super Mario Bros': Bowser to Mario **King Boo to Luigi **Wingo to Captain Toad **Antasma to Prince Dreambert *'Sonic the Hedgehog: '[[Dr. Ivo Eggman Robotnik]], Metal Sonic, and Lyric the Last Ancient to Sonic the Hedgehog **Black Doom and Mephiles the Dark to Shadow the Hedgehog **E-123 Omega to Dr. Eggman **Dr. Eggman Nega to Blaze the Cat and later to Silver the Hedgehog *'Legend of Zelda': Ganondorf to Link and Zelda **Zant to Midna **Bellum to Oshus **Cia to Lana *'Kid Icarus': Medusa to Palutena and Pit **Pandora to Dark Pit *'Mega Man' **Sigma to X **Dr. Weil to Zero *'Donkey Kong': King K Rool to Donkey Kong and the rest of the DK Clan *'Metroid': Ridley and Mother Brain to Samus Aran *'Kirby': King Dedede to Kirby *'Crash Bandicoot: 'Dr. Neo Cortex to Crash Bandicoot *'Spyro the Dragon: '''Ripto and Malefor to Spyro *'Blazblue': Hazama / Yūki Terumi to Ragna the Bloodedge, Kokonoe Mercury, Rachel Alucard, Jin Kisaragi, Noel Vermillion, Hakumen, Iron Tager, Tsubaki Yayoi, Jubei, Taokaka, Makoto Nanaya, Platinum the Trinity, Bang Shishigami, and Valkenhayn R. Hellsing **Relius Clover to Carl Clover **Azarel is also to Kokonoe and Iron Tager **Jin Kisaragi to Bang Shishigami *'Guilty Gear': Ariels to Sol Badguy and That Man *'Ratchet & Clank': Dr. Nefarious to Ratchet, Clank, and Captain Qwark *'Sly Cooper': Clockwerk to the Cooper Clan *'Mortal Kombat': Shao Khan and Shinnok to Raiden **Shang Tsung, Shao Khan, and Raiden to Liu Kang ***Shang Tsung is also a lesser degree to Kung Lao **Quan Chi and Sub-Zero to Scorpion **Zara to Kitana **Tanya to Jade **Kano to the Special Forces, the Red Dragon Clan and Sonya Blade **Baraka to Kung Lao **Mavado to Kabal **Hsu Hao to Jax **Havik to Hotaru **Zara to Kitana *'Kingdom Hearts''' **'Maleficent to Sora **Ansem, the Seeker of Darkness to Riku **Vanitas to Ventus **Saïx to Roxas *'Street Fighter': M. Bison to Chun-Li, Guile, and Akuma **Juri to Cammy *'Assassin Creed' *'Resident Evil': Albert Wesker to all the protagonists, but especially to Chris Redfield and Jill Valentine *'Final Fantasy' **'The Emperor to Yuna, Tidus, and Jecht **Exdeath to Kain and Golbez **Shinryu to Omega **Sephiroth to Cloud Sterfie **Vinzer Deling to Zone and Watts **Alexander to Odin **Mach to Nym *'Bayonetta': Father Blader to Bayonetta **Alraune to Madame Butterfly *'F-Zero': Black Shadow to Captain Falcon *'Killzone': The Helghast Empire to the ISA **Chairman Jorhan Brimve Stahl to Admiral Orlock *'Wolfenstein': William "Deathshead" Strasse to William "B.J." Blazkowicz *'Arkham': The Joker and Hush (Thomas Elliot) to Batman **Two-Face to Catwoman *'Shantae': Risky Boots to Shantae *'Under Night In Birth': Merkava to Orie *'Fire Emblem' *'Rhythm Thief': Napoleon Bonaparte to Phantom R *'Castlevania': Dracula to Alucard **Satan to Dracula *'Tekken': **Kunimitsu and Bryan Fury to Yoshimitsu *'League of Legends' *'Xeno...' *'Metal Gear': Big Boss to Solid Snake **Solidus Snake to Raiden Category:Archenemy Category:Rivals Category:Big Bads Category:Evil Counterparts Category:Bigger Bads Category:TV Tropes Category:Heroes by Type Category:Villains by Type Category:Big Good